freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Show Stage/FNaF1
Main = The Show Stage is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the default focus of the Monitor. Appearance The visible parts of the Show Stage seems to be the corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters and is assumed to be the stage that they play on during the day. On the wall behind them are some sort of circular decorations that resemble clouds and stars. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is not visible during gameplay or at the end of the game when Mike Schmidt receives his check. However, a close look at the trailer reveals what could be a wooden floor although this could just be more of the light brick wall returning under the checkers. The Show Stage is occupied by Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. Bonnie and Chica are the first to leave the stage, with Bonnie being the first in earlier nights. Freddy, however, will not leave the stage until Night 3. Also, on any night, Freddy can stare into the camera while on the Show Stage, albeit quite rarely, for this only occurs when Chica and Bonnie have left the stage. History Five Nights at Freddy's It is the starting location for Freddy Fazbear and his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. The stage is located in front of the Dining Area, where the titular Freddy Fazbear and his friends play music during the day for children and adults alike. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 During the dream cutscenes in between nights, the player sees the pizzeria from the perspective of the Show Stage, through Freddy's eyes. In the first cutscene, which occurs upon launching the game for the first time, the player incarnating Freddy Fazbear will twist his head from side to side, looking at Bonnie and Chica. The animatronics are in their normal positions, with Bonnie staring into space and Chica standing eyeless and idle. In the background, the robotic sound of Freddy's head as he is rotating can be heard, as well as the eerie laughter of children. About 15 seconds into the cutscene, the children's' laughter will gradually get louder and a static sound is played, only for the screen to glitch out and eventually turn black, with the word "err" in the top left corner. In the second cutscene, which occurs between nights 2 and 3, the player (always taking the role of Freddy Fazbear) will see, upon rotating his head, Bonnie and Chica staring at him, with Chica still being eyeless. Eerie music can be heard in the background along with the same child laughter. Once again the screen glitches out and cuts to static, however, in place of "err", the "it's me" phrase (commonly associated with Hallucinations) are shown. In the third cutscene, which takes place between nights 3 and 4, upon looking to the left then to the right, Bonnie and Chica will be seen giving the player angry glares. Both animatronics are eyeless and their jaws hang wide open. After looking back at Bonnie for a second time, Golden Freddy can be seen staring directly to the player, with the screen eventually cutting to static and the "it's me" phrase showing up once again. In the fourth and final cutscene, which takes place between nights 4 and 5, Bonnie and Chica will appear the same as they did in the first cutscene. However, the Puppet will appear in place of Golden Freddy, constantly following the player, wherever he turns his head to. The screen will then cut to static, as in the previous cutscenes, and "it's me" will display again. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Show Stage acts as the starting point for the animatronics in Night 1, Night 2, and Night 3's post-night minigames, and the dead child's soul in Night 5's post-night minigame. Trivia *In the trailer, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were seen facing the camera all at once. This only occurs very rarely in-game, but it can happen, similar to that of the unused masks Backstage facing towards the player by chance. The best way to see this occurrence is to check the Show Stage very often, preferably on 0/0/0/0 mode in the Custom Night. There is also a chance of Freddy facing the camera after Bonnie and Chica leave. *The Show Stage and The Office are the only areas where more than one animatronic can be seen together. *When an animatronic leaves the room, the two remaining have minor changes, such as different positions or the direction in which they are facing. **Freddy's jaw closes, he faces to the right more, and his eyes becoming glossy-black possessing white pupils. **Chica's beak closes and she now has eyes glossy-black. **Bonnie's entire right half becomes invisible, and he has eyes similar to his eyeless screen. Oddly, he does not change direction though. **The room itself also seems to change once an animatronic leaves, as many of the background details seem to disappear, like the cloud decoration behind Bonnie. *Once an animatronic leaves the Show Stage, they will not return to this room until the player is killed or they move on to the next night. That being said, it is a waste of time to check this room if all the animatronics have left, or if Freddy is the only one present on the first two nights. *Freddy cannot leave the Show Stage until Bonnie and Chica have left, even if his A.I. level is set to 20 while Bonnie and Chica are at 0 on the Custom Night. **This is also true for the second game, in which neither Freddy nor Toy Freddy will leave Parts/Service or the Show Stage, respectively, until the others have already activated. *Oddly, the walls of the Show Stage are drastically different from their appearance in the trailer. **There is also a lack of a jukebox behind Chica. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 68.png|After Bonnie has left. 223.png|After Chica has left. 224.png|After everyone but Freddy has left. 355.png|Freddy facing the camera. Nothing_is_scarier.png|After everyone has left. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. Note that the back wall is visible now. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigame Stage.png|The Show Stage as seen in the end-of-night minigames. Miscellaneous Band trailer.gif|The band playing on the Show Stage during the day from the first game's trailer. FreddysBand.jpg|A still image of the band playing on the Show Stage from the first game. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's